Solo sexo
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Lavi quiere dejar claro que es una relación sin sentimientos a Allen. Songfic. "Quien dice?" de Ana Torroja.


**Nota:** Me encontré este song fic sin publicar en mis archivos así que lo medio arregle para ustedes. La canción es _**¿Quien dice?**_ de Ana Torroja.

* * *

 _No me pidas tanto…_

 _No rompas el encanto._

Después del sexo, pronunciaste el "te amo" acaricio tu mejilla mientras te miro a los ojos y pronuncio: "esto no es un cuento de hadas con final feliz".

 _Si te diera la vida sin más…_

 _Se apagaría el gas._

No me hagas repetir la misma frase todos los días… es cansado y fastidioso.

"Estamos en una relación a base del sexo… no de amor."

Si sigues así, tendré que irme con Yuu que no se queja de ser usado o con Tikky aunque me vuelva el juguete. ¿Por qué? Porque ellos si saben que es "solo sexo".

 _No enseñes tus cartas…_

 _Yo guardo más de un as_

 _Subo la apuesta…_

 _Si jugamos con mis reglas, niño._

En esta "relación" tu eres el que quiere llevarla más allá.

No importa que haga…

Tú siempre ganas.

Es como cuando jugamos Poker me das ventaja para dominar, sin embargo, usas trampas y ganas.

¡Ya no más!

A partir de hoy seré el tramposo que te derrotada, no solo en los juegos de azar, también en la "relación".

 _¿Por qué dices que me quieres?_

 _No es bueno ser impaciente_

 _Ni perder la cabeza por una promesa._

¡Basta!

No quiero oír más esas estúpidas palabras, te lo dije aquella noche cuando estuvimos de misión y nos queramos solos en una cueva a esperar que pase la lluvia. Intentando darte calor con mis masajes que fueron subiendo de tono.

"Solo es sexo no esperes nada más".

Después de eso, tu regresabas a mi con pretextos vagos que reflejaban tus deseos de estar una vez mas juntos, fue en ese momento que te lo propuse:

"tengamos una relación a base de sexo pero promete que no dirás que me amas".

Creo que mal interpretaste esa promesa.

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro es el amor?_

 _¿Quién?, que un beso deja siempre buen sabor_

 _¿Quién? Que yo he de soportar ser fiel…_

 _Y tú ser soportado._

¿Quién te hizo creer que vivíamos un romance?

¿Dónde leíste que esto sea un amor correspondido?

En mis besos te lo digo… no son tiernos como lo hacen las parejas. Dejo claro mis intenciones de ir directo a la cama sin rodeos.

Si te amara como tu crees, no me iría con cualquier que me ofreciera una noche diferente a las que pasamos.

Finjo oír esas palabras, en pensar esas propuestas que me haces de un futuro mejor para ambos, lo hago con tal de que todavía me des tu cuerpo.

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro es amor?_

 _¿Quién? Que cada beso sabe a algo mejor_

 _¿Quién? Que yo no voy a salir por pies_

 _Y tú salir mal parado, no, no._

"¡Cierra esa boca! ¡No más: Lavi, Te amo!"

Mí paciencia se acaba.

Sí lo dices una vez más, me escurriré entre las sabanas y me iré de aquí. No me volverás a ver como antes.

 _Tu jaula dorada_

 _No me tienta nada._

 _Si te gustan mis alas…_

 _No te empeñes en cortarlas, niño._

Allen… eres muy lindo, eres bueno y amable… pero no puedo amarte, ni a ti ni a nadie.

No lo tomes personal pero a si es mi vida de bookman. Dices que no lo entiendes y no lo quieres aceptar. Vives en una negación sobre nosotros.

 _¿Por qué dices que me quieres?_

 _No es bueno ser tan impaciente_

 _Ni perder la cabeza por una promesa._

¿Cuantas veces debo recordarte?

A caso por las veces que finjo escucharte, ¿tú finges tener una falta de memoria?

Ya no sé quién va a ganar a quien porque tus trampas empiezan a asomar.

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?_

 _¿Quién?, que un beso deja siempre buen sabor_

 _¿Quién? Que yo he de soportar ser fiel_

 _Y tú ser soportado._

Una vez más esa maldita frase. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué el sentido de esa palabra está cambiando? Ese beso que nos entregamos me ha puesto a dudar.

¿A caso ya estas comprendiendo? O ¿yo estoy cediendo?

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?_

 _¿Quién?, Que cada beso sabe a algo mejor_

 _¿Quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies…_

 _Y tú salir mal parado, no, no._

¿Qué son estas sensaciones?

Me agarro el pecho al sentirlo palpitar cuando me dices "adiós Lavi". Un escalofrió pasa por mi cuerpo tras oírlo. Te tomo del brazo y te jalo hacia mí. Una extraña necesidad de tu cuerpo, tus gestos, tus besos nacen en mi interior.

Ahora noto esa sonrisa que no había visto, es tan hermosa que me hace tan feliz.

 _No, no me regales anillos_

 _No me van los compromisos_

 _Lo mío es vivir siempre al filo_

 _Con el arma al vilo._

Me tomas de la mano y me miras tierna vez diciendo: "esta será la ultima vez que lo diga, Te amo Lavi". Me besas mientras te empujo colocándome encima de ti y con una sonrisa respondo: "vaya, ya era la hora".

Tu cara ahora es una sonrisa diferente con la que pronuncias: "es triste ser un bookman… no puedes disfrutar la vida".

Me molesto y te sujeto de las muñecas, te miro seriamente poso mis ojos sobre los tuyos azules "eres un niño que no conoce la vida, siempre he vivido como el ultimo día de ella".

Te sueltas para desabrochar tu camisa dejando ver tu piel pálida "si no has amado… no has vivido" me besas el cuello finalizando la conversación.

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro es amor?_

 _¿Quién? Que un beso deja siempre buen sabor_

 _¿Quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel…_

 _Y tú, ser soportado._

Tu frase…

Tu comportamiento…

Me esta dejando sin habla, sin respirar y mi corazón… está siendo afectado.

No siento igual tus besos, ya captaste que es "solo sexo", pero ahora ¿qué pasa con mis otras relaciones? no he ido con la castaña que siempre me deja abierta la puerta, no he ido a correr peligro con Lena, solo estoy esperanto que entres por la puerta.

¿Dónde estás? es la hora de que me dejes también la llave de tu cuarto.

 _Di, ¿Quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?_

 _¿Quién?, que cada beso sabe a algo mejor_

 _¿Quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies_

 _Y tú…_

No es verdad…

Tú no ganaste…

¿Me pusiste otra trampa? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo baje la guardia?

Tus besos me saben diferentes.

Me quedo aquí, en tu cama hasta que despiertes.

 _Di, ¿Quién? ¿Quién dice?_

 _¿Quién? ¿Quién dice?_

 _Y tu…_

 _No_

¿Quién dijo que nos amamos? Alguien se dio cuenta. Ese alguien lo descubrió muy tarde, y ese alguien soy yo. No pude evitar amarte. Mira quien es ahora el que dirá "te amo"

Y tu…

¿Qué dirás?

 _Di, ¿Quién? ¿Quién dice?_

 _¿Quién? ¿Quién dice?_

 _Y tu…_

¿Qué acabo de ver y oír? ¿Quién se lo dijo a quien?

¡¿Tu?!

¡No… no…!

Retrocedo al ser testigo de la escena

¿Por qué abrazas a Yuu? ¿Desde cuando le dices que lo amas luego de cada beso? Allen…

 _Di quien… o ser soportado no…_

 _No… no, no._

Te hablo cuando me miras de reojo enredado entre sus brazos pronunciando "ahora, es solo sexo Lavi" lo besas apasionando y vuelves a decir te amo…

No…

Tú y el…

Agarro el último pedazo de mi corazón. Me retiro lentamente pensando ¿así que amar es vivir? ¡Pues la vida apesta por lo que prefiero morir!


End file.
